Problème de cygnes
by Saralyn15
Summary: Shinee, pairing: 2min Taemin et Jonhyun ont toujours été très virils. Enfin...presque toujours.


**Fanfic sur les Shinee**

**Pairing: 2min**

**Note de l'auteure: **Hey! Salut les gens! Comment va la vie? ça fait...un petit moment que j'ai pas publié. Alors je ne sais pas si des gens qui avaient l'habitude de me lire ici avant vont aussi lire cette histoire! (Si c'est le cas, ça me fait plaisir!) Toujours est-il que j'ai changé de fandom et que je suis passée sur la k-pop, plus précisément sur les Shinee et les Super Junior. Donc si cette fic vous plaît, dites-le moi, j'en publierai d'autres, des plus longues et des plus...trash (mais dans les limites du raisonnable...enfin...à peu près) ^^

**Disclamer: **Les Shinee s'appartiennent à eux-même.

**Problème de cygnes**

Une promenade, c'était sensée être sans danger, hein? Une promenade, c'était sensée être reposant, hein? Une promenade, c'était sensée être une possibilité d'observer le paysage et la nature, hein? Une promenade, c'était sensée être fait pour passer un bon moment avec ses amis, hein? Une promenade, c'était sensée, en gros être calme et décontractant, hein?

Alors est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait expliquer à Taemin pourquoi, à la suite d'une promenade – la chose tranquille dont on parlait – il se retrouvait perché sur un arbre avec Jonghyun? Bon, il savait déjà à cause de quoi ils étaient perchés dans cet arbre. À cause de trois cygnes précisément. Oui, trois cygnes. Les gros piafs blancs qui glissaient gracieusement sur l'eau. Mon cul ouais ! C'était peut-être beau mais c'était tout sauf sympa. Taemin le certifiait. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait à la base, lui! Il voulait juste prendre une photo de la volaille susnommée mais elle avait pas aimé, la volaille. Et cette salle bête avait appelé deux de ces potes en plus! Alors bien sûr, quand on est coursé par des cygnes, on fuit. C'était ce que Taemin avait fait pour se réfugier dans l'arbre le plus proche. Et Jonghyun c'était foutu de sa gueule mais à un point pas possible. Il lui avait assuré qu'il avait vraiment peur pour rien…oui, mais les trois grosses dindes blanches se sont mises en tête de poursuivre le leader vocal également. Ah il avait rien dit après, il avait juste poussé un cri strident - qui avait, au passage, sans doute, alerté les trois autres membres du groupe- et était venu se réfugié aux côtés de Taemin.

-Ça sert à rien d'avoir peur, hein? Demanda sarcastiquement Taemin tandis que Jong s'accrochait à leur arbre comme si sa vie en dépendait et que, sous eux, les cygnes soufflaient méchamment.

-Non mais t'as vu les bêtes aussi? Paniqua Jong.

-Oui, j'ai vu, merci. Tu sais qu'on a l'air royalement cons et que, là-bas, des gens nous prennent en photo? Demanda Taemin très calmement en pointant du doigt des jeunes filles qui étaient mortes de rire.

Taemin imaginait déjà les gros titres du prochain journal people: « Deux membres des SHINee férocement attaqués par trois cygnes en furie. Image du drame en page 2.»

C'était leur manager qui allait être content.

-Bon ok, elles ont pris leurs photos mais elles voudraient pas venir nous aider, à tout hasard? Marmonna le chanteur en essayant de chasser du pied un des cygnes qui tentait l'ascension de leur arbre.

-Je te dis pas de quoi on a l'air! Souffla Taemin, exaspéré et un peu paniqué quand même.

-De mauviettes, voilà de quoi on l'air, Minnie! S'exclama Jong.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous glandez là? Demanda Minho les mains sur les hanches et un regard plus que perplexe posé sur ses deux collègues.

Onew les regardait aussi, bouche-bée et Key…avait dû s'asseoir tellement il riait. Pourtant Taemin ne qualifiait pas la situation de comique mais plutôt de dramatique.

-Ça se voit, non? S'énerva Jonghyun devant l'inactivité des trois autres membres. On essaie de pas se faire bouffer!

Onew et Minho se regardèrent de conserve alors qu'un tressaillement faisait jour sur leurs lèvres, juste avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire. Pliés en deux, ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre pendant que Key était toujours assis parterre, secoué par un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait, apparemment, pas à réprimer. Minho tenta bien de reprendre son calme. Il respira un bon coup et se redressa pour observer Jong et Taemin. Le premier rouspétait à qui mieux mieux contre « cette saleté de piafs blancs » en essayant de les chasser à coups de pied alors que Taemin, lui, se cramponnait à l'arbre avec l'air d'un chaton un peu trop audacieux pris à son propre piège peint sur le visage. Le rappeur essaya bien de garder son sérieux mais c'était dur.

-Minho, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose, merde! Jura Jonghyun, sa voix partant un peu, et même beaucoup, dans les aigus alors que l'un des cygnes venait de lui chopper sa chaussure.

Et c'en fut fait du rappeur très sérieux des Shinee qui repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes bien ton crétin de rappeur… Commença le chanteur.

-Jong! S'exclama Taemin, gêné, en le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Oh, ça va, fais pas genre! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Enfin bref, si on survit à cette journée, je te promets que je l'étripe, d'accord?

Au bout de quelques instants, quand Minho arrêta plus ou moins de rire, il s'avança vers les cygnes en étouffant, de temps en temps, des éclats de rire. Ah ben en fait…c'était pas bien compliqué de faire peur à des cygnes, fallait juste s'approcher près d'eux et faire « Pcht! Pcht! ».

Finalement, Jonghyun et Taemin purent descendre de leur perchoir sains et saufs…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était une heure grave dans l'histoire des Shinee. Assis autour de la table de la cuisine, l'ambiance était lourde. Un simple journal était posé sur la table. Ce journal, c'était _le _journal qui avait publié _les _photos de leur…mésaventure avec la volaille blanche.

Onew portait régulièrement sa main à sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire de plus en plus prononcé, Minho prenait bien soin de ne regarder personne et touillait son café avec acharnement, un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres. Taemin et Jonghyun les observaient avec le même regard de haine tandis que Key lisait l'article -le torchon, aurait plutôt dit Taemin- à voix haute.

-« Deux membres des Shinee se seraient fait sauvagement attaquer par trois cygnes en furie. Les deux jeunes hommes, pour échapper aux bêtes infernales, n'ont trouvé d'autre solution que de se réfugier dans un arbre jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Bien plus de peur que de mal, nous certifie le manager du groupe nationalement connu. » Lut Key, ponctuant régulièrement les phrases de son rire, incapable de se contrôler.

Un froid, immense, intersidéral se dégageait du danseur et du chanteur. Tout cela n'était absolument pas drôle, au contraire, c'était même dramatique. Ils avaient failli se faire bouffer par des cygnes, tout de même!

-Non, mais avouez que c'est quand même mythique! S'exclama Key en refermant le journal et en essuyant une larme de ses yeux provoquée par son fou rire.

-La ferme, grogna Jonghyun.

-Il a raison, vous savez? Vos têtes, c'était juste géant! Rajouta Minho.

-Oui, c'est bon, on a pigé! S'énerva Taemin. De toute façon, ces journalistes ne savent pas écrire, ce ne sont que des bêtises et en plus, c'était vraiment dangereux!

-Minnie, c'était pas dangereux, c'était des cygnes, rectifia Onew.

-Tu sous-estimes la dangerosité de la volaille? Ça ne te ressemble pas, lâcha Jong

Key éclata de rire, encore et Onew se renfrogna un peu.

-Non mais sérieusement, c'était juste la honte pour deux idoles de se faire prendre dans une situation comme ça, remarqua Minho.

-Oui, Minho, merci de nous le rappeler, répondit gravement le leader vocal. Des fois qu'on l'oublie, hein.

Taemin commençait doucement à en avoir marre. Oui, ils s'étaient ramassé la honte mais merde! Ça foutait les jetons trois cygnes en furie! Surtout quand ils ont l'air prêt à vous bouffer si vous laissez dépasser le moindre morceau de votre personne. Il aurait bien voulu voir la réaction de Key si la diva avait été à leur place, tiens! Sûrement qu'il n'aurait pas réagi de manière plus virile.

-Enfin, le plus important, c'est que vous soyez toujours en un seul morceau! Et ça nous fait de la publicité en plus! S'exclama Onew.

Ah oui, vraiment géniale la pub! C'était sûr que pour vendre leur prochain album, ils ne feraient pas de séances photos super viriles et sexy, non! Ils monteraient tous sur le toit d'une voiture en prenant une mine apeurée tandis qu'chihuahua tondu leur aboierait contre. C'était sûr, ils allaient faire un carton!

-Oui, et puis, ça vous donne un côté un peu plus…fém…humain, hésita Minho.

Il avait voulu dire féminin, hein? Il avait vraiment voulu dire ça, n'est-ce pas? Le rappeur voulait vraiment se faire arracher la tête par un gosse de 17 ans effrayé par trois cygnes? Non mais parce que, au vu des circonstances, ça pouvait s'arranger!

-C'est vrai! Comme ça les fans verront que vous n'êtes pas infaillibles et qu'ils vous arrivent de vous ridiculiser comme n'importe qui! Conclut Key, tout sourire.

Personnellement, Taemin trouvait qu'il se ridiculisait bien assez tout seul pendant des reality shows et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre d'articles pour que les fans se rendent compte qu'il pouvait très bien se rendre complètement et profondément ridicule. Surtout que, être effrayé par trois volailles blanches, c'était beaucoup plus gênant que de simplement se faire frapper par un gosse de quatre ans. Après tout, tout le monde savait -la population qui regardait Hello Baby du moins- que Yoogeun était de loin plus féroce que trois piafs blancs. Enfin…ça, c'était une autre histoire.

-Mais vous allez pas nous faire une crise pour un si stupide incident, non? Vous êtes des hommes après tout! S'exclama Key

-C'est juste que…commença Onew.

-Vous êtes effrayés par trois canards, continua Minho.

Un instant d'intense solitude pour Jonghyun et Taemin alors que les trois autres membres se fichaient allégrement d'eux.

-Allez, tirez pas cette tête, les gars! Vous étiez trop chou! Termina Minho.

Ce fut sans doute la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Furieux et -on pouvait le dire- légèrement humilié, Taemin se leva brusquement, attrapa le journal -qu'il aurait bien voulu enfoncer dans la gorge du rappeur- pour le jeter dans la poubelle sous l'évier et quitta la pièce, bien décidé à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Oui, ils s'étaient ramassé la honte, il l'avait noté ça. Mais est-ce qu'ils étaient tous obligés d'en rajouter une telle couche?

Couché sur son lit, Taemin observait le plafond tout en méditant sur une potentielle vengeance quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer Minho.

-Taeminnie? Appela-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Faut pas te fâcher pour ces boutades, tu sais? Demanda le rappeur en s'avançant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit de son cadet.

-Ouais, mais c'est juste vraiment agaçant.

-Pourtant, je t'assure que tu avais l'air adorable, perché sur ton arbre, ajouta Minho en se retenant difficilement de rire.

-Minho! S'écria Taemin en se redressant subitement, faisant ainsi face à son aîné.

-Quoi? Demanda le rappeur avec désinvolture.

Et il osait demander ce qui clochait en plus ce crétin? Il avait quoi dans la cervelle? Deux patates?

-Sérieusement, tu étais mignon, à croquer… Souffla Minho en se penchant dangereusement en avant.

Oï, il lui faisait quoi? Non mais parce qu'enfin bon…c'était un peu…juste trop…pas assez…c'était…heu…troublant. Voilà le mot qu'il cherchait! Troublant. Oui, c'était ça. Et…euh…il allait…enfin…se reculer parce que ça le faisait pas sinon, hein? Non mais parce qu'on aurait dit que Minho voulait l'embrasser, lui, Taemin. C'était stupide comme idée, hein? Ça n'avait pas de sens, hein?

Sauf que, apparemment, Minho ne pensait pas comme lui parce qu'il s'approcha encore. Jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur le siennes en fait. Mais c'était sans doute pas ça. Non, ce n'était en aucun cas un baiser que lui donnait le rappeur, hein? C'était juste un contact parce que…euh…Minho avait mal visé, oui, voilà! Il avait mal visé. Il ne voulait absolument pas, en réalité, embrasser Taemin. Bien sûr que non, quelle idée stupide!

Taemin était un tout petit peu paniqué -mais alors juste un peu- tandis que Minho le forçait à ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue cherchant la sienne. Le rappeur repoussa le danseur contre son matelas, le dominant de toute sa taille, une main maintenant fermement la nuque de son cadet et l'autre, se faufilant discrètement – tout est relatif – sous son tee-shirt.

Ok, c'était un baiser en bonne et due forme et Minho n'avait pas mal visé, au contraire il avait même très bien calculé son coup.

Alors bon, Taemin était très touché de savoir qu'il intéressait autant le rappeur mais bordel de merde, il n'était pas certain que bander contre son meilleur ami soit une chose courante! Fallait quand même admettre que Minho savait ce qu'il faisait et que ce n'était de loin pas désagréable mais bon, une grosse alarme sonna dans la tête du maknae quand la main de son ancien-meilleur-ami-en-passe-de-devenir-son-copain se posa sur son entrejambe. Au moins Minho était clair dans ses intentions, il savait ce qu'il voulait et, en l'occurrence, il le voulait lui. Ce qui posait un tout petit problème à Taemin… Il ne savait pas spécialement comment _ça _se faisait entre deux mecs mais pour le coup, il supposait qu'il ne serait pas dominant. Juste une intuition…ou Minho qui le maintenant presque de force sur son lit, aussi. Donc ça, ça posait juste un tout petit problème moral au maknae des Shinee qui ne se faisait définitivement pas à cette idée.

-Hyung? Appela-t-il faiblement alors que la bouche de Minho avait glissé dans son cou.

-Hm?

-C'est…ça va un peu vite, tenta d'expliquer le maknae, déjà essoufflé.

Pour le coup, Minho cessa ses activités et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bassin -exactement là où il fallait- de Taemin pour l'observer.

Deuxième énorme instant de solitude pour le maknae des Shinee alors que Minho le dévisageait et était assis sur un point _très _sensible de son anatomie.

-Alors si tu pouvais…arrêter? Demanda lamentablement Taemin.

Pourquoi arrivait-il si bien à se fourrer dans ce genre de situation gênante au possible?!

-Tu sais, je veux bien arrêter maintenant mais je ne le ferai pas la prochaine fois, répondit le rappeur en se relevant.

-La…prochaine fois? Répéta Taemin.

-Oui, la prochaine fois, acquiesça-t-il en lui donnant une légère tape sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ok…Là, Taemin avait besoin de deux secondes de réflexion. Donc il y a deux jours, il avait été attaqué par des cygnes et, aujourd'hui, tout le monde se fichait encore de lui parce que pour échapper auxdits cygnes, il avait escaladé un arbre. Après, Minho lui disait qu'il l'avait trouvé trop chou dans cette situation et s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il recommencerait…ce dont Taemin ne se plaignait pas spécialement, à vrai dire.

Donc, en gros, trois cygnes lui avaient permis de réaliser son fantasme qui était d'embrasser le rappeur des Shinee.

Taemin ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait pleurer ou rire.

* * *

Voilà voilà! C'était pas très long et...débile? C'est le mot qui convient je crois! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^

Review? Non? Personne? Bon ben...tant pis.

a+ ;)


End file.
